


Change

by Author_Of_Sin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Inquisitor. I was... do you have a moment?" <br/>The first time he stutters. <br/>Just a drabble, inspired by the scene just before the Solavellan first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

He stutters because he can’t quite find the words at first to tell her what she means to him. Instead, he decides that showing her is the better method. He brings her to a familiar place, though it is one she can only find in dreams now, for the place is now a ruin buried under the mountain of her victory against their enemy.  
  
He shows her where he kept her from the brink, where he kept his magic from destroying her, barely staving off the power in his weakened state, but doing just enough to keep her whole. She thanks him, in her ignorance, and his black heart weeps for her folly. But he must maintain the ruse, must push through and show her what he wants her to see.  
  
Kind words spill from her lips, words he does not deserve, but he soaks them up anyway, because he is a selfish god.  
  
He marvels at her survival, a tale that will no doubt go down in legend, misheard and miss-told a thousand different ways until the legends become facts. Just like his own story.  
  
He faces the breach, flinging his hand toward it for dramatic effect as he tells her how he tried to stem the flow of the Fade into this world and failed.  
  
Then he turns to wonder at her - miracle as she is - as he speaks of her closing the rift with a mere gesture. The moment he felt the whole world change.  
  
Her curiosity piques, a surprised smile lights her face as she parrots him with hushed tones of disbelief. How indeed has this old god fallen so far as to be so effected by a mortal? To feel once again, to understand the shift as he watched the change occur.  
  
She changes… everything. He cannot deny it. She has him trapped in her web and he seeks no escape.  
  
Her lips find his for but a brief moment, a quiet, shy gesture of affection brushing against his soul. No, he will not let that be all she has to hold onto. He sweeps her into his passion, composure forgotten in the moment of rapture made all the sweeter for their shared dream.  
  
He kisses her full lips, cherishing her and all she has to offer in those brief seconds, filling her and letting her fill him, two spirits as one in glorious joy.  
  
But it has to end, as dreams always do. He wakes her, sending her away as he smiles, relishing the memory for a time as he sighs, knowing that as much as he might wish it, this love will not- _cannot_ last.  
  
A gesture dismisses the scene before him as he lets himself wake, the world he has shaped coming slowly into focus, sharp, unyielding, flat. That will change. He will change it. But for now, he will be patient. For now, he will let himself love, even for this short while.


End file.
